The Bear and The Hunter
by jennifer.wood.165470
Summary: Mythology -


In a deep forest of Alaska winter was turning into spring and the snow was melting as a dawn chorus woke all the woodland animals up from their slumber of winter it was now spring a time of warmth and eating for many in the forest but also new life was happening for all animals but in a cave lived a grizzly bear he had brown fur and black gem eyes as he slept in the cave dreaming of food and swimming in the river something woke him up bang ,bang ,bang he had never heard it before and he did not like it .So the bear thought he would have a look as he did he saw deer's running away and animals hiding. It was not machines thought the bear but as he looked more the banging carried on as scarred animals hid most did not survive .But the bear carried on walking in the woods till he saw a funny looking creature he had a green hat on , black trousers and a jacket on with something that did not look like a machine a gun , the bear froze and ran back into his cave and hid till the banging had stopped . Back in the small town near the wood it was the tourist season and hunting season but a competition was happening to find the biggest hunt the prize was a golden statue and prize money lots of people joined in . But at the bears cave he had looked on the wall saw his ancestral past of man killing bears ,deer's ,foxes he had lost so many friends and now he had to do something regardless to save himself and home but as he looked outside he wished it was winter again spring was never the same again thought the bear as did the other animals .It was only a couple of weeks later more machinery had arrived in the forest bang , bang ,bang the animals in the forest hid again most ran into the mountains most did not survive man was now getting stronger and there were more than just one man as beavers and squirrels hid the more death hit the forest but the bear stayed in his cave he could not eat ,sleep or swim till he one day came up with a plan he would see the other creatures like the wolf. But the bear need to see them some how ? thought the bear without being seen even though he was big and could seen by the humans as he crept out of the cave the bear could smell food that the humans had put out ready for their breakfast the next morning as he crept over he saw bodies lying on the ground in a heap but the bear ran off and hid in his cave he could not bear the thought of his friends murdered for trophies , handbags ,hats ,scarves and anything else till he heard the bangs again but he decided he would try and sleep but could not he had to do something regardless this was his home . The next morning the hunter saw bear tracks in the forest and could smell the scent of bear but he was going to win the prize if it was the last thing he did he had found the best prize he ever had and also he wanted the prize even more till he had a plan to trap the bear and kill it without been seen by the ranger or tourists so the hunter set to work planning his motive to kill the bear and as the other creatures saw an owl hooted a code the bear was not going be killed .In the cave the bear sat down he looked at the tribal art bear looked after man ,man looked after bear as he did he ate a cold piece of fresh water salmon from what he had been taught man never understood bears they saw them as a threat , thieves and fur to keep them warm but the bear had a long history with man as did the wolf but now he had a bounty on his head a prize for a greedy hunter ,so the bear decided to see his friend wolf as he left the cave bangs could still be heard in the deep forest . It was mid morning when the bear met the wolf near a creak in the mountains the wolf had been hunting that morning as the bear walked up to him . The wolf was grey and white , his eyes were a brown yellow and was the youngest in his pack of alpha 's . As the bear went into the river to do his daily fish the wolf looked at the bear . 'Wolf , why are we being hunted ?' asked the bear but the wolf began to eat his prey but as the wolf stopped the bear carried on his fish . ' I hear the humans want our to take our homes but owl is much wiser he sees humans all the time ' replied the wolf still eating his prey but the bear still heard the bangs ' is that machinery ? ' asked the bear ' the banging ? I can hear it from my cave 'but the young wolf saw the bear all confused and tried to help him out . ' I will come with you bear to see the wise owl she will know ?' replied the wolf as they both left the river they went to see the wise owl . The wise owl sat in the oldest tree in the woods and she saw everything in the town ,heard people talking . But the owl who was brown , white and had large brown eyes saw the wolf and the bear at the bottom of her tree . The owl looked down and nearly fell off her branch ' wolf , bear why are you here it is not safe ?' hooted the owl . 'Not safe why ?' asked the bear . The owl looked concerned ' bear you must hide the human wants you to be killed for a prize in the hunting season !'but the bear looked at the wolf 'a prize for hunting 'roared the bear very upset . 'yes ,bear no where is safe you must hide till we think what do with the human ' said owl . But the bear was upset and wolf took him back to his cave he would never hurt a human but he loved food that the humans left for him as he had a kind heart the bear was upset as he had heard bears were once protecting humans and never did any harm at all but now humans were cruel . But as night fell the hunter was ready laying his trap he would win the money and the gold statue . During the night the bear became hungry as he was so hungry he decided to leave his cave as he did the bear had fell into the trap of human food and ate behind him was a very young man who was shaking he had never seen a bear before as he tried to pull the trigger his heart and mind said no as he watched the eat the bear looked at him and the bear looked back at him then a bond between man and bear stayed for ever that night as he let the bear go and the hunter never returned again .


End file.
